Complicated
by Lemony D. Snicket
Summary: I was listening to Avril lavgne's Complicated song and i noticed that the lyrics rememed me of Darry and Ponyboy's fight! PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS MY FRIST OUTSIDERS SONG FANFIC. SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Conpilcated

Complicated  
  
Chapter 3 page 49-50 of The Outsiders with song by Avril Lavigne  
  
Chill out what cha yelling for  
  
Lay back, it's all been down before  
And if only you could let it be you will see  
  
I ran home, trembling at the thought of facing Darry. The porch light was on. Maybe they were asleep and I could sneak in, I thought. I peeked in the window. Sodapop was stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep, but Darry was in the armchair under the lamp, reading the newspaper. I gulped, and opened the door softly. Darry looked up from his paper. He was on his feet in a second. I stood there, chewing on my fingernails.  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you become  
  
"Were the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He was madder than I'd seen him in a long time. I shook my head wordlessly  
  
"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you Ponyboy?"-His voice was rising- "where in the almighty universe where you?"  
  
But you become  
Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like  
You can't relax you try to be cool  
You look like a fool to me... tell me  
  
It sounded dumb, even with me, when I stammered, "I... I went to sleep in a lot..."  
  
"You what?" he was shouting, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy," he said sleepily, "where ya been?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," I pleaded with Darry, "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."  
  
Why'd you have to go and make thing so complicated?  
see the way you're acting like somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take what cha get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me  
I'm never going find you fake it  
  
No, no, no...  
  
"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you where asleep in a lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the mater with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."  
  
You come over unannounced dressed up like you're something else where you are aren't where it's at you see your making me laugh when you strike a pose. Take off all your preppy cloths! You know you're not fooling anyone  
when you become  
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
You're watching your back Like you can't relax you're trying to be cool you look like a fool to me...  
tell me  
  
I felt hot tears of anger and frustration rising, "I said I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Darry was shouting, and I almost shook "I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I hear out of you! Can't you think of anything?"  
  
"Darry..." Sodapop began, but Darry turned to him  
  
"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tried of hearin' you stick up for him"  
  
Why'd you have to go and make thing so complicated? See the way your acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated life's like this you fall you crawl and you break and you take what cha get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never going hear you fake it  
  
No, no, no...  
  
He should never yell at Soda. Nobody should ever holler at my brother. I exploded, "You don't yell at him!" I shouted. Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard it knocked me against the door.  
  
Chill out what cha yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
Suddenly it was dead quiet. We had all frozen. Nobody in my family had ever hit me. Nobody. Soda was wide-eyed. Darry looked at the palm of his hand where it had turned red and then he looked back at me. His eyes where huge, "Ponyboy..."  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax you're trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me... TELL ME  
  
I turned and ran out the door and down the street as fast as I could. Darry shouted, "Pony, I didn't mean to!" but I was at the lot by then and pretended I couldn't hear. I was running away. It was plain to me that Darry didn't want me around. And I wouldn't stay if he did. He wasn't ever going to hit me again.  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
See the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated life's like this you fall you crawl and you break and you take what cha get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never going find you're fake  
it  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated life's like this you fall you crawl you break and you take what cha get and you turn it into  
honesty and promise me I'm never going find you're fake it  
  
No, no, no....  
  
THE END 


	2. Thank u

Thank u's page:  
  
Jenna wrote: Hey, I'm familiar with Avril's song. You're right... it does correspond to the story. You should do another part of the story with another song. That would be interesting.  
  
My response: THANK U, JENNA! ; I had to read that for reading. But I might be getting the book and movie so it might take a while to do the song fanfic, just hold on people! More to come... as soon as I get the book at least. And yeah I was board so I was listening to Avril's songs and I noticed that the song was exactly what Ponyboy might've felt.  
  
Goddess of silent tears: hahahaha I never noticed that. You're right!! Cool this was great, the way you fitted the lyrics into the fic was great Cya =)  
  
My response: THANK U, GODDESS! Yeah, I'm really good at doing song fanfic. More to come... as soon as I get the book, I had to read the outsiders for reading, it's really interesting. I'm getting the book and movie so just hold on people!  
___  
  
Which one of Avril Lavigne's songs do u think I should do next? What part of the story? What page? Tell me in reviews THAT ARE WHAT THERE FOR! LOL  
  
___  
  
I'm doing a crossover story about Boy Meets world and the outsiders in which Shawn goes to New York on a 7th grade field trip and meets old friends. That's where Ponyboy, Darry and Sodapop come in. look for it in my upcoming fanfic, Boy Meets outsiders! Only on fanfiction.net . 


End file.
